


A Good Moment

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this maybe why David didn't film the moment with the neck brace...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Moment

He wasn't sure why he'd woken up in quite such a playful mood this morning but nonetheless he had. They hadn't managed to spend last night together, she had a late call and he was exhausted from the previous early morning. It was the thought of seeing her on set that morning that got him out of bed and into the shower with a spring in his step. Even a minor absence these days seemed to make his heart grow fonder.

His neck was still sore, that he couldn't deny. He turned the shower up to full power and dropped his chin to his chest as the water jets pelted hard down on his muscles. They'd been filming yesterday and he'd been sitting in a strange position in the car. She was supposed to drive it forwards and stop abruptly, but instead she'd accidentally reversed it backwards and rammed the back bumper into a pole. He'd laughed so hard at her and she'd joined him, the melodic sound filling the space between them. At the time he hadn't really noticed any pain but as the hours went on a dull ache began to bother him and he'd had to ask the medics for painkillers. They'd been separated to film different scenes but word had got back to her that he'd been injured and they'd been texting back and forth. He knew she felt bad, and today he couldn't help but want to play up to this fact and play a teeny little joke on her.

++++

She arrived on set, her greetings to other people brief and immediately asked one of the runners if they'd seen him. She'd already walked past them as they yelled after her that he was in the green room.

'He doesn't look great this morning though.'

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around on her heels, her eyebrows raised in question and inpatient for an answer.

'He's injured his neck. Medics put him in a neck brace.'

She didn't stop to hear anymore, just jogged down he corridors towards the green room. Fuck fuck fuck. She knew he'd hurt himself last night and he'd tried to cover it up, but she could tell from his face that he was in pain. What the fuck had she managed to do to him? She'd never forgive herself if she'd hurt him. She rounded a corner but her legs couldn't carry her quick enough to get to him. Jesus why did this room have to be at the opposite end of the entrance to set? 

The door burst open, her hand heavy on the handle and he paused to look at her, his expression solemn. Her legs wobbled and she grasped the door frame for support with one hand, the other hand going to cover her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

'David. Baby I'm so sorry what the fuck have I done to you?'

His eyes widened in alarm, not expecting her to be so upset and he reached for the Velcro of the collar immediately, stripping it off and throwing it aside on the floor.

'What the fuck are you doing, you need that!'

He wasn't sure he'd heard her voice go so high pitched before, she was practically inaudible to anyone but Nelson. Her eyes were wide with fear 

'I don't! I don't. Calm down. Baby I'm sorry it was just a joke.'

He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face, relief, confusion and finally anger. She walked over, her hand hitting him square on the chest and he rocked back on his heels in recoil.

'Don't you ever fucking do that again.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

Their eyes locked and her lips were over his in an instant, her hands snatching at his shirt buttons. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but kissed her back, her lips frantic against his. He heard the sound of snapping thread and was dimly aware of plastic buttons skittering on the floor.

'You really fucking scared me.'

'I'm ok.'

Their kisses slowed and he rubbed his hands up and down her back to reassure her that he was there and he was alright.

'I did hurt you though didn't I? You looked in pain yesterday.'

Her fingers traced over his neck muscles, fingering over one, then two vertebrae with a featherlight touch.

'It is a bit sore yeah. But I'll be fine. Just need to take it easy, no running no sudden movements today. And painkillers.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Stop saying sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry for tricking you.'

She ran her hands over his bare chest, palms pressing firmly over his nipples. He was half hard already from her kisses and she stepped forward to encourage him to sit on the chair, her hand grasping him through his slacks and easing up and down.

Her lips whispered against hers 'How long do we have?'

'Long enough.'

He pushed up her skirt, hands circling around the top of her thigh highs. God in heaven it turned him on when she wore those, and conscious they had little time he continued his journey, pushing her pants aside to press firm strokes against her clit.

'I need you David.'

'Missed you last night.'

'I know.'

Her lips brushed over his, her tongue poking out to play with his in time with his firm touches. Her emotions had been on a roller coaster already this morning and though she could see things weren't as bad as she first thought she just needed him.

His lips countered with hers, pressure sweet and loving towards her as he continued to stroke between her folds. He felt her undo his fly and free him from his boxers, something of a slight of hand that she'd mastered since they'd been back in Vancouver. He bit down gently on her lip as she moved her entrance towards him, pushing her pants further to the side as she inched herself down on him.

She sank down on him with ease, her walls tight and hot all around him and he lent back in the chair to support his head. She looked at them joined together, feeling him inside her but their deed hidden under their clothes. She'd always loved it when they'd done this on set. Call it the thrill of getting caught, the rebelliousness of the act or just the thrill of him. This act was theirs and they both had never been people to hold back on their desires. 

His hands held her close as she pitched forward onto him and began to move up and down, her pace unforgiving and her need for release evident. His thumb pushed against the side of her clit, the indirect pressure causing a surge of wetness that coated him. He hadn't got her this worked up so quickly in years and he let her stay in control, her pelvic floor squeezing against him on each descent.

'So close David. I'm so close.'

His hips thrust up more to meet her as she clenched down and as always he read her movements, her breathing, her body just right.

'Oh God.'

'Yes. Oh fuck David, fuck me harder please.'

His neck was hurting again but he daren't tell her, all his concentrations were focused on pleasuring her. He held onto her and tilted her backwards, increasing the pressure on her clit and allowing him to push himself harder inside her. A half dozen hot strokes later and she was coming all around him, triggering off his release.

He cuddled her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His nose nuzzled the sensitive spot behind her ear and he kissed her jaw and down her neck.

'Did that hurt you?'

He shrugged and she saw him wince. 'It was worth it. You were worth it.'

She lifted her head and rubbed her thumbs back and forth across his cheeks, her fingers splayed over his face.

'I love you.'

He lent forward to place a kiss to her lips. 'I love you too. Hey I'll even teach you to drive.'

'Shut up.'

They were quiet for a moment, regarding each other and watching each other smile.

'You are okay though?'

'You, Ms Anderson, have remarkable restorative properties. I'll be fine.'

He kissed her again, reluctantly easing her legs from around his and adjusting his boxers and slacks. She shuffled her skirt back down, just before the door opened to reveal Chris and a clipboard.

'Ten minute call time okay for you both?'

They didn't dare look at each other for fear of laughing but the heat was showing in her cheeks. The room surely reaked of sex and Chris didn't wait for an answer as he closed the door behind him. Ten minutes was just plenty.


End file.
